hyif8y796879ygufgufghifandomcom-20200213-history
Lqmqizlfhxywnfire83ndpwmjcie00fm30234k829475nvjdyb Wiki
the Lqmqizlfhxywnfire83ndpwmjcie00fm30234k829475nvjdyb Wiki The world of the Lord is expansenive, many different intelligent species reside in the Continent of (placeholder name). Some of the main species are Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs and so on. It is set in the Era of the Ice Age, most nations are at a stage of high medieval technology. Many different nations reside in it one of them being the Guinea state of Vince land under it are the 4 Guinea principality's . Lilyguard, Luckatude, Gingora and Belligüm. The people of these nations worship their leaders as Gods. Another nation is the Empire of Eimeror that spans over 17 million km mostly consisting of humans with some other races being minorities, tolerant of other races, religions and cultures but are zealots when dealing with Heretics. The main power that use to exist on this continent was the red Empire but due to many internal reasons their power fell and are now are small nation that is barley alive. One of the main conflicts to have happen was the Caltary Civil war that has seen royalist vs republicans, at the moment there's a stalemate. Due to the civil war republic are consider failed government system to many which has caused social set backs. Way up north is the glacier's that hold the whitewalkers (place holder name), Frost Giants, Hibarboar Giants and other undead evil factions. There also exist the rabbit race and snow elves who survive in Sanctuary's within the massive Glacier. Between the Continent of (blank) and the Giant Glacier is the Hiberboarer Sea. This has been the main reason why the whitewalkers haven't invaded the Continent of (blank). One of the main human nations is the Northern Human Alliance who consist of different kingdoms under one alliance. By themselves they are nothing special but together they are a war machine that has caused them to survive 75 years of war and other threats. A stand out city state of the Northern Human Alliance is the City who sit in in the biggest centre of trade in the whole Continent of blank. Dragons do roam around and population is in check due to their immense power and mostly due to other Dragons. They are animals in practice but do have some mythical aspects to them such as they don't age and are capable of speaking to humans. They are feared and one of the mains animals that cause faulty to the different race,they have been Dragon culling a few times so they don't become out of hands. Not fully created, anything is up for change Overview Races Nations Gods Religions Beast Races Divine Creatures The Corrupted Demons Curses Creatures The Undead Era of Creation LORE The Dark Era TDE Nations Era of Corruption EoC History EoC Nations Era of the ice age Current era EIA Events History The Orcish Sagas Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse